Behind The Mask
by HeavenlyTenken
Summary: [chapter 11 FIXED!] Bright green eyes blinked open, scanning the unfamiliar surroundings. The bed he slept on now had black covers and a warm body. But it wasn't Karasu... nor Hiei.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Been A WHile... Ne? Well Here's My New Story!

Summary: Karasu Is Still Alive SOmehow/Was brought back to life. He gets ahold of a subtsance greater then that af the stuff Kurama used at the Black Tournament.

Pairing: KarasuKurama HieiKurama (That's Right Kuramas My Little Uke!)

Rating: Pg-13 - Tv-14 for now.

Warning: Shounen-Ai, Angst, Sappy Moments, Bloodlust, Blood In General, Violence, Nearly A Song Fic (Some chapters will be song based)

Copyright: I DO NOT Own YYH Or ANy Of It's Characters

----------------------------

Kurama looked around his surroundings. He was so scared of the dark murky place. It smelt nice, don't get me wrong, but it wasn't home. Had Hiei brought him here? He doubted it. After what seemed like a lifetime he heard footsteps, those footsteps he knew would be his end.

---Proulouge---

Koemna looked at the red head that was standing in his office. "Kurama I'm sorry to do this... but I have to send you on an assignment alone." Kurama nodded, it was nothing new to him. EVeryone else was busy with something. He DID wonder, however, wh Koemna looked so ditruaght. "This mission involves a perons your familiar with. Karasu. He's somehow living and well he's not supposed to be you see. It's unbelievable as to HOW he's alive..." Koemna trailed off as he saw Kuramas face. It was white. Horrorsticken. You name it that's what it was.

"Karasu... You are sure Koemna?" he watched as Koemna nodded then sighed- "I shall go then. If It is requried of me. If this gets out of hand He'll find me anyway." three years had passed since the tournament to see who would be all power in demon world, and this one Yusuke had won much to his delight.

"Kurama be careful." Kurama nodded as Koemna handed him the file and explained everything. WHen Kurama arrived at his destination he looked around worriedly. No way. He could feel the energy strongets here but he could see Karasu. He continued walking forward. He suddenly jumped sideways as something exploded near him "Karasu..." Kurama felt himself tense. He was so close to Karasu and all he could see were the Calm eyes, but knew the smirk was behind the mask.

"my dear Kurama... How nice of you to come, I suspected you would you know. I even have a gift for you" Karasu sneered beneath the mask and Kurama knew it. "How about i give it to you now!"

"I would never accept a gift from you Karasu!" Kurama wipped out his rose and transformed it into the rose whip. He atacked Karasu head on, he was stronger then last time. Kurama knew he stood a better chance, that was until his rose whip was grabbed and swung towards the ground, Kurama let go before impact, But was hit with a bomb nonetheless. He winced letting out a crem and fell to the ground holding his arm. Watching helplessly as Karasu pulled out a box he backed away. "No..."

"Oh yes pretty Kurama. Except...this time it is stronger. You will be set back, and lose memories that happened after that age." Kurama shook his head as Karasu opened the box, and a familiar smoke came out filling the air. But Kurama had blanked out by then.

-------

Chapter 1.

Kurama watched as his captor neared. His new friend Hiei would save him! Youko in Kuramas mind winced. HE had lost his memories. Youko still had them. But he was weak at this point to even risk comming out. Damn that crow! The innocent Kuramas eyes scanned the captor. The long black hair, the violet eyes. He was scared of it all, the black trench coar thing EVERYTHING. He back away from the man until he backed into a wall.

Karasu Smirked watching the now 12-13 year old Kurama acting like that. It truely was adorable. He killed the things he loved but this thing could wait. "It's okay Little one I won't harm you" Karasu went to touch Kurama but the boy moved away from it. "It's okay I promise..." Karasus eyes carried a genuine smile... but behind the mask was the smirk of dishonesty. Young Kurama was to dense. Karasu stood up. "Do you want to be here alone?" Kurama looked around at his surroundings and immedialty clung to Karasus arm shaking his head letting out a slight whimper. "Good boy, come" Kurama walked with Karasu to his chambers. Kurama immediatly knew something wasn't right. And his fears heightened as he was pushed to the purple silked bed, With Karasu pinning him. He thrashed wildly beneath the man, but in vain. "Now my dear Kurama... next the fun begins." tears cam to our younger Kuramas face. He looked around noticing the room done in purple... with black roses, the to big for him clothes being removed. All The While... The sneer behind the mask continued...

------------------

Corny chapter I Know. Just review And I'll get back to you!


	2. Hold Onto Me

Me: I have Reviewers o.o YAY! I shall give you all cookies!

loser by choice: -sniffles- Thank you so much ToT And thanks be being, that word i don;t know how to spell! -gives a cookie!-

Kuronoko Tsubame: I will try my hardest to add me detail! I noticed Kurama wasn't observant enough even for 12-13 year old Kurama/Shuichi x,x''' -gives cookie!-

Tala ishtar: I am! -gives cookie-

Twilight Of The Shadows: Thanks! -gives cookie- Cool name by the way o.o'

Inu.Roxs: w00t! it got an interesting! -gives cookies as well-

TTT: Yes... poor Kurama ToT -gives a cookie-

Michi: Just becuase you rule! -gives a cookie-

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Warning: This Is The SongFic Chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hold On To Me Or Yu Yu Hakusho!

Song: Hold On To Me By Bo Bice.

_Italics Youko_

' ' Hiei thoughts

Kuramas thoughts

BTW this chapter may not be as good as the last one x.O" But i tried! ToT

----------------------------------------------------

"Now my dear Kurama... next the fun begins." tears cam to our younger Kuramas face. He looked around noticing the room done in purple... with black roses, the to big for him clothes being removed. All The While... The sneer behind the mask continued...

---------------------------------------------------

---Chapter 2. Hold Onto Me---

--------------------------------------------------

Kurama sniffled as he lay on the bed curled up in a ball in the poison violet silk sheets. He hated whoever this man was! He hated him for everything. He hated the fact he was to weak to fight him. He had attempted to do the thing he did to hiei, but the man would even get him a rose. The green eyes surveyed his surrounding, and his hands felt around his neck. A collar...

**Who am I to say you're wrong  
For feeling what you feel**

Kuramas captor returned a few moments later. Karasu. That was the name he had told him. But he was to call him master. The black hair of the man seemed to flow while he walked, the violet eyes peircing into his soul. "Kurama..." he flinched as Karasu spoke scooting back. "What is it you want?"  
**There's something in the way you talk  
Like you've forgotten what is real**

"I want to go home to my mother! And my friends... and Hiei! Hiei will save me!" green eyes filled up with tears again. Kurama didn't like being here. He flinched back when Karasu reached out to touch his face. Big Mistake. A bomb eploded, just a small one, on his leg. Kurama screamed in pain, but Karasu sat down next to him, gently stroking the red locks.  
**You don't have to prove you're strong  
To face it on your own**

Karasu carefully carresed the boys face, and leaned in capturing the lips into a kiss, gripping the hair tightly. Kurama whimpered into the kiss. Karasu gripped tighter and Kurama yelped. This allowed karasu to force his tounge in, exploring the damp hot cavern.  
**Cause it'll steal your breath  
It'll wear you out**

**It'll throw you to the ground**.

Kurama bit down on the tounge feircely and Karasu pulled away. "Stay away! ..Hiei will save me... Hiei will...HE-" -he was cut off and suddenly on the ground a huge red mark on his cheeck, a pissed of Youkai above him. "I've been patient, letting you use that demon's name. But it ends..." Karasu kneeled down to kurama smirking. The younger just skittered back to a wall shaking his head.  
**There is a lighter day  
Hold on, hold on  
It's closer than you let yourself believe**

Kurama kicked and screamed the Karasu trieing to come closer. WHat was wrong with him! _Shuichi calm down... _That voice in his head.. he shook it away. "NO NONONONONONO!"  
**Whoa-oh  
When life cuts you like a blade  
It's gone so wrong  
You can't remember who you're supposed to be**

Green eyes widened as he watched the newest gash appear. Hiei... save me... he realized there was no saviour. He sobbed silently. The violet eyes of his kidnapper meeting now souless green eyes. Kurama had given in. _Shuichi..._  
**Hold on, hold on  
To me**

_Shuichi... You will get out of this somehow..._ in the young boys mind he was being held tightly. The darkness never comming as he let his outer body be defiled by the Smirking man.

--------------------------------------  
**You can tell me anything  
Your deepest darkest fears  
I ain't gonna judge you baby  
That's not why I'm here**

Hiei sat outside his Kitsune's window for the second day in a row. Where the hell was he. Of course if you were Hiei you'd be mad too. You got word that your mission was over and go to see your lover but he's not home! Koemna wouldn't tell him what mission he was on or where he was. What if... No... He thought back to a few days ago.

---flashback---  
**You can lay your burden down  
You can lay it down on me  
And I'll take it all  
I'll lift you up  
I'll pass you to the sun**

Kurama held the shorter tightly. Hiei knew what that ment. His red eyes glanced up at the kitsune, his kitsune. Kurama looked down and smiled. "What if... Karasus not dead." Hiei sighed and buried his head into Kuramas chest muttering. "He's dead, you killed him, there' no if's and's or but's. The bastard is dead." Kurama sighed and shook his head

"I Just have a feeling..."

"...sleep..." Hiei nuzzled into Kuramas chest, resting a hand on the red locks. This was calming to the fox somehow. Kurama closed his eyes, drifting off before the small lover at his chest.

-----------end flashback-------

**There is a lighter day  
Hold on, hold on  
It's closer than you let yourself believe  
Whoa-oh**

Hiei deciededly flitted off to the portal to the Makai. There was one way to find out if Kurama's Hunch was correct... what if he was hurt. What if Karasu.. Hiei growled at the thought. No! The Kurama he knew was stronger then that! Much stronger!... Or so he hoped. 'Karasu... if you've broken my fox...' Hiei flitted off through the makai quickly. To find Kurama. To Find His Love.**  
When life cuts you like a blade  
It's gone so wrong  
You can't remember who you're supposed to be  
Hold on, hold on  
To me**

Kurama sobbed emotionessly as he was left on the cold floor alone, naked, though he had blankets to curl up with. He was still cold. Karasu walked over to him, his garb different. He was wearing similar pants, but had on a lose shirt with no trenchcoat. The area they were in seemed darker and colder as Karasu approached. _Shuichi, don't listen to him..._ Whoever the voice in his head was, It was probaly the only thing keeping him sane.****

To everything you're certain of  
All the love that's right in front of you  
Trouble always has a door  
That you can break through

_Remember Hiei's going to save you..._ Kurama nodded to himself only to be slapped. Karasu had spoken and he hand;t noticed. "I said you can stay here with me, or I can let you lose in this realm..." Kurama looked up. Freedom?..._ No... You may encounter people worse... stay. Hiei WILL find you. _The voice in his head kept stroking his hair in his mind. _Now speak...carefully._ Kurama gulped and spoke. "I..I...I will stay..M-ma---master..." Karasu looked down at Kurama please and gave him a bowl filled with water. "Good boy..."****

There is a lighter day  
Hold on, hold on  
It's closer than you let yourself believe  
Whoa-oh  
When life cuts you like a blade  
It's gone so wrong  
You can't remember who you're supposed to be  
Hold on, hold on  
To me

Kurama drank the water quickly coughing in the process. To fast. But it was water. He looked up at Karasu who hand leaned down a little smirking more sadisticlly behind that mask before. "m-master?" the next thing he realized were the bony fingers around his neck attaching something. A collar. A collar "n-nO!" Kurama winced. SLapped again. He didn;t want to be owned! He wanted Hiei, he wanted his mother!

"sleep, Kurama. Sleep and dream while you can.." Kurama listened as the vice spoke and curled back into the covers on the floor, the voice in his head soothing him more. Giving him promises of Hiei. **  
There is a lighter day  
Hold on, hold on  
It's closer than you let yourself believe  
Whoa-oh  
There is a lighter day  
There is someone that you can turn to  
Hold on, hold on  
To me**

"Kurama... Hold on..."


	3. Nearly Reunited

Me: Whee I got solid reviewers! I Love you all Oh i got a new one too! Now this chapter may be a little... different, from the tohers, seeing as how I got Kurama almost tramatized, and Hiei's TRIEING to find him... ANd Karasu sadistic even more now. So! This time my reviewers get! CAKE!

----------------

kahuffstix: Yesh. It is creepy but! It must be! -gives a slice of cake-

Kuronoko Tsubame: XD Sorry. I DID understand you wrong. Hmm no there won't be any real serious KarasuKurama. I WAS going to do it but it was like "Kuramas 12 or 13 with someone who took him from his home!" now if you mean serious serious x.x' I can't write yaoi well. So it's Shounen-ai -gives cake-

Inu.Roxs: I used Hold On to Me by Bo Bice! -gives cookie-

-------------------

Warnings: Implied Rape. Slash. Uhh, Really cheesy x.O" Next chapter will be lyric free!

Copyright: i do not own YYH or the song Doomsdays.

Notes: This was a hard chapter to write. And it will be a 2 in 1 chapter-

-----------------------

3. DoomsDay... (Song Doomsday By Gakt)

-----------------------

**The beautiful moon smiles... smiles on this silent night.  
I whispered that name one more time... it's the name of yours.**

Kurama looked out of the small window from the dark room of which he was confined. The moon... It was so pretty. He wanted to watch it with his mother again. And point out the face he always saw there. The red head reched up towards the window and bit his bottom lip. He couldn;t reach it... "Hiei..."

**On these scattered broken glasses, the cold breeze dances gracefully.  
I will be waiting for you here, 'till I fall into everlasting rest.**

Kurama hugged himself. the cold wind chilling him to the bones looking around for something. He saw if. A glass vase... He was like a glass vase... broken... The voice in his head told him to stay here. He beleived it. And that Hiei would find him soon! So he'd wait. He heard the all to familiar footsteps behind him and hugged himself tighter. "Please...n-no more.." Karasu lain a hand on the boys shoulder and turned him around. Kurama refused to look at him.

**Screaming and crying... My voice resounds continuously.  
Embracing your unforgivable sin in my heart. **

Kurama screamed as he felt himself shoved against a wall and started crieing. No nnonononono! he didn't want this anymore! He felt Karasu oushhim onto the poison violet sheets. Poison Violets... Violets weren;t supposed to be poison. Kurama sniffled and shut himself out.

**I had your dream... the dream comforts me endlessly.  
I leaned against the window... softly bathed in moonlight**.

Kurama let the dreams that he had, the dreams that Hiei gave him. The dreams that the voice in his head allowed. He didn;t even notice when karasu was finished with him... only the remnants of pain proved anything happened. He got up slowly and waled against the window, staring up the full moon "Hi-"

**Screaming and crying... Your voice suddenly broke off.  
But this unforgivable sin of mine will remain eternally**.

Hiei thought he heard something, but then a scream. Hiei shook his head. Kurama wouldn't call Him then stop. No matter WHAT. But Hiei had a feeling something really horrible was done to his fox. He couldn;t sense his energy anywhere. He sensed something like it only weaker. He also felt small power surges of another demon.

**Your heart, your arms, your voice... your everything.  
Loved it tenderly, loved it with craze... I loved you too much.  
I held you, and hurt you again and again**.

Hiei thought of how much Kurama loved, How nice it was to hear his voice... How warm he was to snuggle against. He looked away. He loved Kurama. He loved Kurama to the point of hurt and now he was gone. Hiei was out, Koemna wouldn't tell him STILL... Hiei couldn't protect Kurama...

**Do you realize it now? ...It's the gentle voice of your love.  
Can you see it? ...These hands of mine stained into crimson red**.

Kurama sniffled and looked out the window from the bed, slowly starting to sob again. Karasu left, which was the part that hurt worse. He was just ebing used! He looked down at his hands... red.. blood... like Hieis eyes.  
**  
Trembling in sorrow... I killed my last cry myself.  
Then I listened to those unforgivable sins of the two grieving in my heart.**

Kurama curled up in a ball trembling no longer crieing. He wasn't cut out for this... reaching a hand up to his collar. NO! he wanted it off... he listned to his voice, and his heart. Both co-working with another.

**This fleeting dream, miserable dream, painful dream...  
finally tells its end,  
and to the gentle dream, to the loving dream...  
Just like that precious days, and as of that tender moment... **

Kurama had a dream that night. Hiei was right in front of him, but no matter how much he ran... he couldn;t get to him. He sniffled and fell onto his knees sobbing. Hiei then was holding him, kissing the top of his head. He loved this dream. He went colser to the warmth... this moment would always be here... even if it was a fleeting dream

----------------------------

4. Kill Me Here (Song 7 By Gackt)

------------------------------------

Picturing to dream made of glass  
The warmth embraces me  
Waking by quiet voice  
"Kill me here..."

Hiei was holding Kurama, the warth flooding through the two bodie, though now Kurama wasn't himself... he wasn't...sane... Hiei listened, as crimson met green, and Kurama whispered those words.

The figure comes to the front  
Though I desire in the real world  
It wouldn't back to me.

Kurama backs away slightly smiling whispering those words over and over, suddenly green eyes scanned the area in fear. Hiei watched his fox, those eyes lost, no longer looking at him. Kurama looked broken.

The memory that had disappeared makes me crazy again  
"Don't forget" the fade-out word comes back  
"Who are you...?"

Kurama dissapears. Hiei falls to his knees. He couldn't save his fox! "Don't forget..." hiei looks up at the shadowed figure. "Who are you?"

Gathering scattered glass  
Fit pieces in puzzle

Hiei watched a vase fall, a purple and black vase. He slowly picked up the peices, then watched from his dream a younger Kurama. Sitting in front of the high up window, under the moonlight.

Stretch out my hands with trembling  
Afraid of lights I can't slip out

His hands trembled as he reached for the light. He was scared to leave. Hiei could tell. But was this one of Kuramas Memories? It had to be.

Can't found only the memory of you disappeared in my arms  
Gathering pieces of you, where will I go?

Hiei touched Kuramas arm, and he jumped back, cutting himself on the glass from the vase. "Poison violets... ciolets arn;t poison" he kept repeating this phrase. If only Hiei knew Kurama was having the same dream. Only in Kuramas mind... Hiei was Karasu. And If they both knew, Karasu was creating this illusion...

Looking me in mist  
The look of you  
I can see it now

Kurama was afraid of him. He kneeled down and ran a hand over the tear shed cheek. "Kurama...Koi... why are you... Stop crieing." Green Eyes Scanned the face confused the held tightly to it.

Picturing a figure of you I didn't remember... not to forget  
You're crying like scattered glass  
Remain in me

Kurama was cirieng, like the broken vase. He held onto his fox and then Hiei sighed and spoke.

"Embrace me..."

"Remember...Me" and then Kurama knew it wasn't Karasu... "Hiei..."


	4. If I call you

Me: Now That I Have More Reviewers! I will update... -cough- x.x This time all my reviewers get! Chibi Kurama Plushies And more cake!

-----------------------------------------

**For My Lovely Reviewers**

Inu.Roxs: Is what i do o.o -gives plushie and more cake-

Kuronoko Tsubame: Yes Thank you o I DID make it myself.I would LOVE for one of my fave reviewers to help me! Thanks And FYI: This story WILL remain at its current level.-gives plushie and more cake-

loser by choice: -huggles back- I'm still trieing to deciede if hiei WILL find him -gives plushie and cake-

kahuffstix: I will! -gives plushie and cake-

Camthalion23: ... o.o w00t! -gives plushie and cake-

aya: o Ty! -gives plushie and cake-

Twilight Of The Shadows: o.o Thanks I try o;;-gives plushie and cake-

Nyte Kit: o.o Thanks for pulling a Simon Cowell x.x I needed it. Uhhmm! I'll try with this chapter i promise!

--------------------------------------------

Chapter 5. If I call You... Will You Come?

_'Youkos thoughts' Youko Speaking_

--------------------------------------------

Kurama was jerked out of the illusion. Karasu smirked and petted Kuramas hair, falsely caring. "Oh, was my little pet enjoying his dream?" Kurama jerked away and scooted to the wall. He felt hurt all over again. Hiei wasn't comming... Hiei wasn't... here. Kurama held his head. But he had just seen Hiei. Hadn't he? What if it was Karasu. No! Karasu wasn't!_ He will come._ STOP LYING! _Kurama..._ Kurama was being comforted in his head again. Karasu could tell. He allowed a small bomb set off on Kurama's leg. Enough to make the green eyed one scream in pain

"Have we learned our lesson now?" Karasu hitched a finger under the collar and pulled the red head closer. Kurama glared. SLAP. "I see... We will have to relearn"

----------------------------------------------

Yusuke gaped at Koemna and then the yelling "YOU SENT KURAMA AFTER THAT MADMAN!" Koemna looked away disgusted at himself, a few guards were holding Yusuke back, trieing to, to keep him form killing the small lord.

"It had to be-"

"Do you know HOW lucky you are you DIDN'T tell Hiei. Damnit. He's probaly out there right now looking for Kurama..." Yusuke clenched his fists.

"Yusuke. I'm sure Hiei will find him" this time the voice speaking was Botan. "Hiei and Kurama ALWAYS find eachother..." Yusuke just nodded in agreement. Falsely. Koemna waved a hand and the guards left. Soon after so did Yusuke.

-----------------------------------------------

Hiei looked at the moon. It was just an illusion. All of it. Like the one's before. How could something that felt SO real be an illusion. Then he realized something. Karasu was trieing to pick Kurama up. Then let him fall again. Damn smart bastard. The Makai seemed darker, but it wasn't. Something bad WAS going to happen though. Hiei could feel it. And Odds Were, Karasu could as well. But, Both parties knew, the disaster would be cuased by Karasu.

---------------------------------------------

Karasu looked into the now pale green eyes. He had broken the red head. Or so he thought. Kurama had just locked himself into his mind, with the mysterious figure comforting him. Kurama kept repeating outwardly to himself "Deadly Nightshade, Poison Violets, and sharp as a blade, and oh so violent" or sometimse just "Violets Aren't supposed to kill..." A bony hand ran through the red locks, another trailing the naked sides of the marked up body. "mmm, my pet, you need a bathe. Do you want one hmmm?" Kurama nodded. His eyes scanned the room, stopping at the window again. "I can't hear you" processing. _Master.. Remember, say yes master._

"Yes...master..." a lifeless sound came from the throat. Kurama was outwardly broken. Karasu loved it. "Of course my pet." Karasu hooked, ironicly, a green leather leash to the collar, and led Kurama down the corridors. Passing up violates, and black walls. The passed silk curtains, and pretty paintings. Kurama found himself stopping at one, only to be harshly pulled by the leash. Karasu got into to bath, pulling kurama in. Kurama felt his senses come back at the warm sensation of a bathe. Karasu knew they would. For the 3rd time that day, he was defiled by the masked man.

----------------------------------------------

Hiei was called by Koemna, as was Yusuke and Kuwabara. Here they were. Waiting for the theif to come out of the building. All of them remembering the meeting.

"..Why are we here..." Hiei glared at Koemna. He had to look for his fox! And here was the damned..

"We have reason to beleive Karasu is in the human world, though I don't know how. I need you three to check it out." Yusuka and Hiei both winced at those words. You three. Not you four. Kuwabara wa sout of the loop as usual.

"WHAT? you excpect us to take on Karasu!" Koemna nodded then sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"I have immense faith in you three. Now go. And make me proud."

An explosion snapped the all out of their thoughts. That was Karasu alright. Hiei quickly whipped out his Katana. Kuwabara was shaking in fear from the immense youkai energy he felt. Yusuke was ready to kick ass. Then as they went to attack, they all sensed a familiar, weaker, energy. A shadow walked out of the building, holding a violet colored orb. It was holding a leash. When the smoke parted they all saw it. "KURAMA!" Hiei stepped foreward only to stop. He could see the bombs. They were around Kurama, fully clothed but wearing baggy clothing. Kurama was..

"Hey! What did you do to Kurama he's shorter then shrimp here!" Hiei and Yusuke face fualted and Karasu smirked. "Kurama... Is my little play toy. THough the only one he can remember is Hiei." Play toy... that's all he was. Kurama continued staring ahead lifelessly. Yusuke glared at Karasu.

"What in the hell do you mean?"

"Kurama... is 13 again. That's when he met me." Yusuke looked over at Hiei who was glaring daggers at Kurama. 'If I call you... will you come?' "Kurama.. please." Kurama blinked. his lifeless eyes filling with life again when he saw Hiei.

"H-i-e-i. Hiei." Kurama found himself running, not being stopped either.The leash was free from Karasus hands, and soon Kurama was clinging to Hiei for dear life, crieing. Karasu smirked and made an exit, bombs going off all over the area he was in. The four detectives making a break for it as they heard police sirens.

-----------------------------------------------

Kurama sat on Hiei's lap, still clinging to him, as they all sat in Koemnas office. Kurama was finally short enough for Hiei to hold like that. Yusuke smiled at the two, and Kuwabara blinked. Confused. Then the file popped up behind Koemna.

"The Ungarian Orb. Rumored to have been destroyed many centuries ago. But it wasn't. The Makai was to dangerous for it and the Rekai was out of the question... so we placed it in the Nigenkai. It was just a large overpriced ball of Garnet to them." the slide changed to a better picture of the orb. "It has to ability to allow the contoller to truely control a person. However comsidering he allowed Kurama to leave, he may have found it's other abilities. Or found a new way to use it." at the mention of Karasus name Kurama held on tighter to Hiei. "Now, we can't return Kurama to Shiori like that, I'll leave him in your care Hiei." Hiei nodded and gently stroked Kuramas hair.

Yusuke finally spoke up. "Isn;t there a way to get Kurama back to normal." Koemna shook his head.

"Not without an antidote. The only one capable of this is, ironicly enough..."

"Youko." everyone looked at Kurama. "He..lives in my head. Right." Hiei nodded. SO Youko's the reason was still sane. _Kurama, we will get you back to normal. _Kurama flinched as Hiei's hand brushed against a soar spot on his head.

"Now everyone! Get home get to bed. We have a long week ahead of us."

-----------------------------------------------

Uhhhmmm o.o' Rusheded By i TRIED to get a plot. I think i failed X.X"


	5. Breakdowns 6

Me: So many wonderful reviewers AND some new ones! -gives all Ice Cream that magically changes into the kind you want-

**-----------------------------**

**For My Reviewers**

**Inu.Roxs**: Thanks so much! And o MORE Stuff! -gives Ice Cream that magically changes into the kind you want-

**Tala Ishtar**: -squee!- Thanks! -gives Ice Cream that magically changes into the kind you want-

**loserbychoice**: Thank you And Yes I do. And I Did. I Realize this WHISLT writing this chapter x.x damnit. -gives Ice Cream that magically changes into the kind you want-

**kahuffstix**: I try! o" I have like.. tests soon o.O" So i have to study! -gives Ice Cream that magically changes into the kind you want-

**Nyte Kit**: So do I x.x' Which i why I thank you for your comments. Simon's like . Good when he's not making stupid jokes o.o'' And I WAS going to make an Authors note... but.. You'll find out why soon enough! -gives Ice Cream that magically changes into the kind you want-

**Twilight Of The Shadows**: Yesh it was XD ... o.o Soon enough he will... Soon enough. Just hold on till then:3 -gives Ice Cream that magically changes into the kind you want-

**Kuronoko Tsubame**: o I know so sweet! . But it can't last. It's just... o.o I love my Angst meter's high x.x;; -gives Ice Cream that magically changes into the kind you want-

-------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH. Or It's Characters. I DO own a Kurama Action figure o.O"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter. 6- Forgotten. Time.

-----------------------------------------

"So... Kurama doesn't remember ANY of us, except Hiei. But that's only becuase he met him BEFORE us. At a Younger Age" the spirit detective seemed to have trouble putting this though together. This ment Kuramas memories were halfed, and the Kitsune... "and he doesn't remember him and-" Yusuke quickly covered his mouth. Kuwabara was again out of the loop. He was the only one who didn't know. But Kuwabara was Homophobic...

Kurama's still scared green eyes scanned the office. It was so... not familiar. Everyone knew him but he didn't know anyone. Well. He knew Hiei!... Hiei!. Hiei wasn't by him anymore. He felt himself go into a slight panic attack. If Hiei wasn't here Karasu could be! He jumped back when a door opened and looked over the intruders with scared eyes. Hiei was with them. He recognized the others from the... was it yesterday? He smiled at the others. A fake smile. A fake broken smile. "H-Hello?"

Yusuke watched Kuramas reaction and sighed nodding. "Urameshi Yusuke and Kazuma Kuwabara, at your service! The better looking one ebing me as you can tell!" Kuwabara gaped and soon enough a squabble between the two took place. Kurama luaghed, cuasing a smile to tug at Hiei's lips.

"I.. want... I mean... I want to... thanks." Kurama smiled at them all. He wanted them all to know that he was thankful. However, he knew, deep in his heart, this was only temporary. He smiled wider and more pure. It would help him nonetheless.

"We still have to find Karasu. Don;t thank us yet." Kurama looked over Hiei who was smirking and nodded.

------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------

Kurama looked around at the place Hiei 'lived'. Koemna had assigned Hiei a home in the Nigenkai. He smiled and giggled tugging at Hiei's cloak. "Hiei I'm bored. Can we play a game? Like... hide and seek!" Hiei blinked. Youko found this entertaining. He knew Hiei would find Kurama easily. Or WOULD he. _This boy is **STILL** a genius at games. _

Hiei looked around for Kurama when he hid, not finding him as easily as he thought. The boys scent was everywhere upstairs. He decieded to cheat a little and used his Jagan. What he saw cuased him to immediatly run to Kurama's hiding spot. A closet. The boy was wheezing and had his knees up to his chest. He was scared. Hiei hugged him reassuringly. If only he knew...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karasu smirked, hiding his demon energy and watching the two. "That's right. Enjoy it while you can. Tomorrow, when Kurama's better... He's mine.

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Author Notes:**

**Sorry it took so long! Easter! And Other Stories! And I'm working on gift art of chaos and Wilhelm for Rudey! Shh she doesn't know.**

**Next Chapter-**

And so the sneer consumed him, the sneer he learned to hate so much. Here was the man, having him collared, a chain connecting him to the bed. He whimpered and whispered/ "I...want to go home!" A slap. He felt himself being thrown onto the bed


	6. Sorry For

Me: i WILL Be slower I'm working on an original story so yeah!

Disclaimer: I Do **_not_** Own YYH.

I Will thank my reviewers and give them prizes **At the end **of this chapter.

Warnings: Implies Rape. Cute Kurama. And Random Nosebleeds.

And so the sneer consumed him, the sneer he learned to hate so much. Here was the man, having him collared, a chain connecting him to the bed. He whimpered and whispered/ "I...want to go home!" A slap. He felt himself being thrown onto the bed

------

Kurama snapped awake at the memory panting. Who was he in bed with... Hiei! That's Right...

---- Slight FB-----  
"Kurama..." Kurama snuggled into Hiei still shaking. "Close... he's close!" Hiei held the younger and petted his red locks. Kurama loved Hieis warmth. It was like nothing he ever felt. He snuggled closer and went into a deep sleep, dear faded.

----------------END-----------------

Hiei blinked a few times to get his eyes opened and sat up. At the end of the bed was the redhead, and oversized shirt hanging off his shoulder, yawning and rubbing his eyes. Cute... But that waswhat Hiei thought until he realized how far up the shirt was riding. He held his hand over his nose scowling and dashed to the bathroom. Kurama just watched blinking his own huge green eyes curiously.

Hiei sighed when he came out... 'refresehed' ony to be glomped by a small Kurama. He fell onto the ground before he realized Kurama was giggling and now sitting on to of him, adorably. Shit! "WHy were you moaning, Hiei! Did you hit your head." Kurama leaned down closer and examined Hieis head, cuasing the fire demon to blush horribly. "Nope!" kurama sat up smiling, unaware of how far the shirt WAS riding up. Hiei felt the familiar heat in his groin. "K-Kurama Please get off me" Kurama blinked and shook his head. "NO! I had a nightmare... I want... to stay closer to you." ((SOrry for OOC Kurama. Youkos letting him act like a kid again.)) Damnit. Hiei sighed and shook his head.

"hn. Just sit on the bed till I'm done showering." Kurama smiled and nodded getting pff hiei nand curling up under the covers. THe jaganshi loked over at his fox and smiled. So cute.. so innocent... well not really INNOCENT. He'd kill Karasu for thhat part.

Hiei sighed when he felt the heat of the water around him. it felt so good. Hn. Human aplliances. They killed his life. now a SHOWER he could live with.

Kurama listened to the water with intrest. He squeeked when he felt a chill run up his spine and turned around. THe window was open. He smiled and went to close it before squeeking and letting out a scream

----------------------------------------

Hiei ranout of the bathroom and saw Kurama hanging onto the window sill with all his life. He sighed and pulled the redhead up. "... You're really clumsy." He watched as Kurama blushed and apologized profusely. Cute... he smiled and put a hand on Kuramas cheeck, cusing the toher to deep blusher. "hn... It's okay... We have to go to Koemna's today." nod. "To find out somethings" nod. "And... get you back to your old self." freeze.

"O...Okay! If it means I won't remember Karsus doings... ..." Kurama clung to Hiei whom had forgotten he only had a towel on. He blushed and sighed returning the hug

----------------------------------------

To lazy to thank by naming you all but -gives you all more cookies-


	7. See me

Me: -coughs- Thank you **loserbychoice **for those kind words. I will take my time more now! THough I have finals to study for! Damned school. Anyway soon a website will be up with my original characters... -coughs- I'll advertise as SOON as i get unlazy to write THAT one.

**Warnings: Implied HieiKurama.**

**Shounen-Ai**

**Violence**

**Language**

**Chapter 8. Can You... See Me? **

--------------------

You can't see me.

Don't act like you can.

You can't see me.

Right here I Am.

You Look at me

like I'm someone else.

You can't see me.

I'm hiding myself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama yawned on Hiei's back. On the way to the portal He had fallen asleep. Hiei was thankful for that so much. Kurama had been... weird that past few minutes. One minute he was happy. The next Mad. And Now... Sad. Maybe it was the aftershok. Hiei stopped a few blurred trees later and walked into the hidded portal.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"DAMNIT! There has to be... something." Koemna shook his head at Yusuke's outburst. They had decided to start the meeting before Hiei and Kurama arrived. "C'Mon Koemna! It'll take MONTHS to get Kuramas energy to return back to how it used to be! To Be able to... Turn into Youko! Yiu have to have something."

"Yusuke Please. I told you I have NOTHING. We have to... brainstorm" the room went silent. As soon as Koemna was done speaking Hiei walked in through the door holding Kuramas hand. Yusuke smiled at the sight. Kuwabara was just... clueless. Koemna nodded in acknowledment. "We could try that potion.. but it has a limited time affect. And we don;t know it Kurama will go back to that. Or himself." Kurama blinked then clung to Hiei's Shirt. Koemna watched this carefully. karasu must have really affected Kurama. But the now boy... seemed so innocent...

"I... I... I'll be fine like this if I have to!" Kurama clung tighter to Hiei's shirt. Hiei blinked down at the red-head. "But... I really... Don't want to remember..." he felt the familar tears forming and Hiei held him gently. He really WASN'T much taller then Kurama at all. Kurama just seemed smaller at the moment... Something was wrong. He was about to tell koemna they were leaving but then... "You want... that purple orb right? I can... get it maybe. If you let me-"

"No"

"Out Of The Question"

"ARE YOU CRAZY!"

and "hn...no"

Kurama blinked at all the replies and forwned sniffling. He really COULDN'T help. Green eyes looked up at red. The unshed tears making them shine. Of course Hiei sighed and shook his head. No.

"...We'll think of more" Koemna pulled out papers. Obviously possible solutions.

--------------------------------

When they had arrived home Kurama had offered to make Dinner. He was very skilled at cooking at a young age. Hiei had no choice but to let him cook. It was that. Or Starve. As he lay on the couch he smelt the sweet smells from the kitchen. Kurama was cooking soup. Easy. Yet effective. He smiled and closed his eyes, difrting into sleep. He wondered how long it was since he truely smiled.

When Kurama walked into the room with the soup a little later he realized Hiei sleeping and giggle, setting two soup bowls on the mat on the cofee table. He then slowly got onto the couch, and sat on hieis stomach. Weird, I know. But kurama needed to try something. You see, Kurama had been wondering WHY he wanted Hiei to save him so much. It was confusing. So the young green eyed one leaned down, and kissed the jaganshi lightly on the lips. This got a shuffling. Hiei was waking up. But kurama deepened the kiss.

------------

What the... Hiei blinked his eyes open, his mouth in a kiss with the firey fox. Kurama... He moved a hand up behind the others head and deepened the kiss. He noticed the body ontop of him freeze up slightly. This was slightly unwelcomed. After a few moments the younger pulled away gasping for breathe. And Hiei smiled at him. Kurama smiled back.

"Hiei-kun is... much different from kissing him. He uses...force. Hiei-Kun is nice..." Hiei chuckled at this and sat up. Big mistake. This cuase Kurama to fall onto his lap. Which cuase in turn kurama to squirm and end up into a VERY suggestive position, now stradiling Hiei. Hiei let out a low moan, ANd Kurama blushed deeply. Kurama noticed changed in hisie lower area. It was like Karasu really... But... Kurama squirmed around a bit more and Hiei grabbed his shoulders warningly. Kurama blushed then leaned in closer to Hiei whispering. "I...I'm not afraid... as long as it you..." Great. Hiei had a horny 12 year old... Who needed someone to show him not all sex was bad...

-----

Kurama cuddled up to Hiei, still slightly panting from finishing their activity. Hiei was holding the toher closely. "H-Hiei-Kun..." Hiei looked down at those green eyes, stroking kurama hair letting out a 'hmm?'. Kurama blushed. "I...Like it with you..." Hiei kissed the top of Kuramas head. "I'm glad." Hiei... actually... saw him as more then a sex toy...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You can't see me.

---------------------------

Karasu had watched te act commited before him. Haw DARE Kurama love anyone other then him, or let another take him. Either way. Karasu smirked and left a note onto his window sill, knowing Kurama would be the first to read it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei awoke the next morning, wraping his arms arond his younger lover "Fox...wake up..." Kurama stirred lightly and snuggled into Hieis chest mummbling 5 more minutes. "hmm..." Hiei groped Kurama without warning cuasing the other to snap his eyes open.

"HIEI! You pervert!"

"_I'm_ the pervert?"

"..." Kurama huffed and got off the bed, wincing slightly. Yeah, it hurt from last night still. Hiei smirked watching his fox limp, to focused on certain areas to notice when he kneeled over it was to pick up a peice of paper. "I'm going to take a shower!" Hiei snapped out of his daydream.

"Can I-"

"No. Please?" This cuased Hiei to chuckle but he allowed Kurama to shower alone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So, enjoying yourself My dear Kurama? Good._

_It won't last much longer. You see, if I don't_

_Get you back our deal with you mother is_

_forfeit. You wouldn't want her dead? Would_

_You? Good boy. Meet me at that park _

_not to far from your house. Hmm..._

_You can bring Hiei. If you feel the need to._

_Karasu_

Kurama dropped the note and hurried himself into the shower. The sooner he was done...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why do we have to go to the park." Kurama smiled at Hieis question and clung to his arm. "Becuase I want to!" Hiei shook his head. Kurama was hiding something. He always went into little kid mode when he was... Kurama suddenly looked up at Hiei and smiled. "Can you please go get me some...sweet snow?" The jaganshi arched an eyebrow and walked off towards the little stand set up nearby. Kurama watched him go sadly and whispered a good-bye as he ran up to a man in a black trenchcoat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well my pet... We have been quite obedient. I think you deserve a treat." Kurama wanted so badly to move away from the fingers caressing his cheek. But he couldn't.One wrong move and he'd get hurt.

"P-Please..." Kurama realized he could barely talk and started shaking after he felt Karasu's hands trailing to his neck, and then lower. He focused his green eyes on anything else. The violet pillows, the stone walls, the taunting window. Until, Karasu forced him to look into his eyes. He was sneering. Kurama could tell from his eyes.

"mmm? Please what fox? Hurt you? Screw you?" Kurama shivered and wondered how to answer him.

Karasu smirked at Kurama's innocent actions. He needed to re-enstablish obedience after all. A small bomb went off on Kurama's shoulder. The red head screamed and clung to Karasu begging him not to anymore. The raven watched this. Oh yes. THis was easier when they were broken and then fixed. "Ma-Master! Please! Stop!" Karasu smirked. Victory. He stripped Kurama, then himself. Kurama gulped and knew what to do, climbing ontop of Karasu.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kurama!" Hiei searched all around the park that night. Kurama was gone...

------------------------------------------------

**Thanks To:**

**loserbychoice**

**kahuffstix**

**-gives them both Karasu plushies-**


	8. Short but

Green eyes wandered the room. Where was he? He yawned and sat up. Purple. Where was sit from?? Then he remembered… Oh! He pulled at the chain. His hands... they were big. He was his age again! He tugged vigorously at the chain, stopping when he heard stone move and turned to see Karasu.

Horror filed the yes when he entered the room. Perfect. Karasu chuckled and went over to the fox, trailing the smooth skin of the cheek with a finger. "My my, all that pretty hair is back, is it?" He smiled at the glare he received. Let it go for now he figured. However, the reaction he hoped for came.

Kurama didn't know what was coming over him but he closed his eyes and leaned in, kissing the crow deeply, who happily kissed back. The red head moaned into the simple kiss and wrapped his arms around the neck, hands trailing up the bare chest.

"S-Stop..." the kiss was broken and Kurama had pulled away, looking carefully at his captor, only to have his neck being suckled. Just great. He moaned and even more leaned into the touches, whispering stop less and less. It felt good…

NO! "Stop! Stop please…" he whimpered and wriggled out of the lap, lying down on the bed. Karasu chuckled and rubbed his back. "For now fox, I will." He stood, a tray of food sitting on the side somehow. Kurama smiled and went after it, eating happily.

Karasu… wasn't so bad.

A/N: Short but I'm sorry for being so damned slow with updating. ;-; My muse is dead, however I am now open to suggestions of ANY kind!! So Review and feed my muses and let them LIVE!!!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm going to try to be more frequent with updates now! SOrry!!!

Warnings:

Implied... Yeah D

KaraxKura

Suicidal Themes

LANGUAGE KIDDIES

Kurama found himself staring blankly at the purple bed sheets as he and Karasu went through the usual routine. How the hell did he wind up like this? It wasn't fair. His body and mind were betraying him, though he was careful about it. Once again he felt a bomb go off on his arm and let out a ragged scream. Karasu had remembered not to feed or water him for a few days then came in with some rose jokes and now THIS.

Hiei. Kurama wanted Hiei again and he was 16 years old. He slumped willingt onto the bed face down when the other pulled out of him. The red-head was just flipped onto his back as a bottle was forced into his mouth. Water? He doubted it but drank anyway. It was that or drown.

... shiza x-x -tries to type more coherent.

Karasu chuckled and he pulled the bottle away from the parched lips. He watched as Kurama let out a lucious moan. Unfortunantly that was enough for today. He didn't want to BREAK the fox after all. He smirked and patted the fluffy hair, exiting the room quickly after adjusting his clothing.

------------------.Time Lapse.------------------

Kurama had managed to get free. How he didn;t know but he WAS. He didn't even remember this. He even jumped out of a tree to make sure and he had broken his arm. Hiei. He could sense Hiei was near! Quickly he rushed to the window, only to stumble bakwards. 'Hiei... How... could you...' There Hiei was kissing Yuusuke.sp?

Rain. He felt rain and tears. Anger and hatred. All of this boiling inside of him. He ran, not knowing how far. Not managing to go far anyway. Green-eyes went wide as he struggled against humans he had no right to lose against and was once again defiled. the enitre time the dirty men said how much of a whore he was, tearing and ripping him apart. Kurama couldn't handle any of this much longer. He did recall passing out though.

When Kurama had woken up he recalled throwing up and glass. Now all he saw were monitors and white. A hospital?? He closed his eyes at the bright lights. He opened his eyes again, seeing Hiei looking at the floor guiltily. Yusuke was repeating the same and Kuwabara was looking at the two lost.

"Shuichi! Thank goodness! What would I have done if they- Oh god!!" Tight arms of his mother were around him and he chuckled weakly smiling.

"I'm alright now Kaa-san... I don't feel sick."

"B-but what about those men!? The doctors say they-"

"Shh, Kaa-san. I-I'm fine now. I'm sorry about worrying you. I'll do my homework when we get home and... I'll be fine."

"Shuichi..." she knew he son wasn't alright, but she also knew HE knew she picked up his homework. Shuichi always worked so hard to make her happy. ALWAYS. "...What do you want for dinner??" The woman smiled a bit. Her son was staring a plant next his bed. A rose. It was in fact a nice one, though no one knew who had sent it. Well -she- did but wasn't allowed to tell.

"Salad... Anything else is up to you?" He smiled his brightest smile possible at the moment and the woman nodded.

"I'll come get you when I'm done with the paperwork, Shuichi." She smiled and walked out of the room, followed by Kuwabara and, surprisngly to himself, Yusuke.

"Hiei I-"

"Hn. I knew a fox as stubborn as you wouldn't break, let alone die." Hiei nearly smiled at the melodious luagh his lover emited. It was always a beautiful thing to hear.

"Will you come eat dinner with us, Hiei? I'm sure kaa-san would like it if someone I knew was there with me." The scene replaying in Kurama's head was ignored. Maybe everything would go back to normal. Karasu hadn't come bursting through the window yet and everything was still intact. But Why? Why did Karasu **_let _**him get away like that. It made absolutely no sense.

"Fox, I won't let that bastard touch you again." Hiei's arms were crossed and Kurama smiled a bit. "However, if you pull a stunt like you did in the alleyway I'll kill you myself." For a moment Kurama was perplexed. What did... then he looked at his wrists. They were wrapped now but he got the point. He looked sick for a moment, then got up, running the the bathroom as fast as he could. Hiei had followed him and was holding the hair out of the now pale face.

Hiei knew Kurama wasn't one to do this kind of thing. Anytime he saw it in a movie the green-eyes would widen then close, almost wishing himself away. The sight of it made him sick in lamen terms. When Kurama was done the toilet flushed and Hiei let go of the hair, settling on stroking it. It was almost a distant memory. But then there was the mattter of what Hiei was doing earlier... he sighed and kissed the top of Kurama's head, helping the shaking legs back to the bed.

"Hiei p-please. Don't leave tonight?" Hiei chuckled as it came out as a question and he simply nodded.

"Hn. Not yet. You're too weak and you're nigen mother will need help."

"Hiei..."

"Hn?"

"I love you..."

"Love you too, Fox." Kurama smiled when lips touch his own. Hiei was his, no one else's. Not Yusuke's...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--**Home Sweet Home**--

Kurama smiled at the smell of his house, then practically ran to his room. Everything was there!! He threw himself ont HIS bed in HIS room. Green vocers, not purple, roses on the side desk, not lily's. Homework piled. Damn. He got up and walked over to the desk, quickly working on it.

Hiei watched Kurama from the doorway and smiled, then walked downstairs to learn how to cook from Shiori.

A/N: So there it is o I will try to make my updates sooner! SOrry!


	10. Nightmare and Salvation

Me: New CHapter Already! I got Inspiration so yeah...

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH or the song Nightmare!

Warnings: Fluff... Eh...Spoilers and Language and Violence

------------------------------

My heart is uncertain if it

track down the wounded future

or tread on the broken tomorrow.

Love-NightmareOogata Megumi

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama awoke back in the violet silk covers. It was a dream. For this he was thankful, but at the same time dissapointed. He wanted it to be real, Hiei's loved, those familiar kisses. All he knew now was pain. His arm still hurt from last weeks session, and Karasu hadn't touched him since. The wounds were healing slowly. More things to be grateful for. In the back of his mind he wondered 'What happened to the once great Youko?'. THis person... who he was now was just a renmant. Nothing more. Nothing Less.

If he were Youko this wouldn't be a problem at all. He'd be perfectly free to do as he wish and not be HERE. Here was with _him_. Karasu. Karasu did remind him of his oldest friend. The only one, aside from Hiei, he felt could be trusted. _Kuronue_

The first person he ever loved. The only man he still loves, to this day, more than Hiei. Kurama buried his head into the pillow when he heard the door open. He could be difficult. He didn't want to be but he was. "Kurama... get up." He could pracitically feel the demon's sneer as those long fingers ran through his hair.

"... No." Kurama bit his lip as soon as that phrase escaped his lips. None to gently his hair was yanked up, his head comming with it.

"What did you say?" The voice was dripping with venom. Kurama had to put up some sort of fight.

"...No, Master." He smirked. A bit of that old fox was comming back.

"I see, I don't want to hurt you again Kurama." Karasu smirked as the 'little' fox winced as the hair was pulled harded. "Now, you have one more chance."

"NO." A slap vibrated off the walls and Kurama covered his mouth. **He** had slapped **Karasu**. On one hand his hair was free on the other he was soon on his back, arm broken and coughing up blood. How the hell that happened so fast he didn't know. He did know unconciousness followed soon after.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If it's to protect someone precious to me,

it's OK if this body of mine is wounded

it's OK if this heart of mine burns.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A hardy luagh in a bar. Youko chatted with his raven haired friend, the two walking around the area soon after dark. Kuronue slung an arm lazily over the silverette's shoulders. "Y'know... How about some fun with a woman? We both know you need it."

"Kuronue I believe I said np before and I must say no again. I do not wish to require repeating myself. A woman is to much hassle."

"Awww, Poor Youko. No sex for a while and now you;re refusing free fun. What is the matter, dear friend?"

"... Nothing You Would understand."

"Mymy, touchy. Are you sure you're not a woman?" Kuronue liaghed as Youko playfully swatted him away.

"How dare you!"

"Now you're talking like one!"

"Why you rotten-!!!" And so the chase began. Kuronue ran and Youko was right on his tail. Well... wings at least. And then he went airborne, losing Youko easily. He did, however, make it a point to land on to fox, and pin him to the ground. He KNEW Youko let him, otherwise he'd be on the ground pinned by plants.

The raven hair leaned down so their noses were just touching. Youko's eyes read 'Get off of me' but were betrayed by a rare blush. "Hey Youko..."

"Wh-what?"

"...Sorry." The bat closed the distance and his lips touched the others. There was no resistance so he deepened it, a bit surprised when Youko leaned into it. And things went from there.

-----------------------

"Youko... I'm not sure about this..." They were going to steal that mirror today. Something told him not to.

"It'll be fine!"

----------------------

They were running, so many soldiers right behind them. Kuronue looked behind and kept running for a bit. They were fast and if they cuaght up wit them Youko would... "Youko! I dropped my pendant hold on!!" Youko stopped and looked back, just in time to see his lover killed by a bamboo trap, yelling for him to run. Run Youko did. Kuronue had told him to! He'd be fine, Youko was sure of it!

Kuronue smiled. He had cut his necklace to keep Youko safe. Eyes drifted shut and he went into the wonderful world of blackness.

Your voice, your gentle hands

They call me from out of these dreams. Always, they call me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama though he felt hands caressing his cheek but when he awoke no one was there. The door. It was open! A smile of hope appeared and he got dressed, slipping out of the door and stopping in front of another. Voices, Yelling, familiarity. YOMI!

"I don't have you're stupid fox, Lord Yomi."

"I beleive you do."

"Do you sense any of his energy here?"

"No but-" At that moment Kurama ran through the door and clung to the Lord's waist. Oh god, he never though he'd be HAPPY to see Yomi!! "...Yo-Kurama."

Yomi smirked and arched an eyebrow. Karasu growled under his throat. How in the world did he wake up! Karasu knew he durgged him. "Yomi... I suppose he is in fact here..."

"I'll be taking him with me then." Yomi smirked and walked with the red-head out of the place. "Happy to see me, I see..."

"... Yes... I just had a dream... About... _him_. I really..."

Soon enough Kurama was at another temporary hiding spot.

A/n: ... Yeah Kuronue is a fave of mine and I support the YoukoKuronue more than any other pairing more than any other YYH pairing so I had to write him in. :3 The end of that part isn't as sad as I WANTED it to be but it's still pretty sad I think.


	11. Your smile resembles me

A/N: Another Update! I'm getting better right? More people will review, right?

Anyways to my loyal reviewers!!! Thank you for sticking with me ;-; Sorry about my slowness!

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or the song Xing Guan

Warnings:

Mild FLuff.

Slash.

Confusing Plot-Line. Is there still a plot line?? -blinku-

Suicidal Themes? Maybe...

P.S.: SORRY ABOUT THAT MISTAKE! It's fixed now!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Promised to come into this life/Somehow seperated during the journey/Are the paths we walk the same?

Gazing at the same magnificent sun/I suddenly have a premonition/I will meet up with this long-lost stranger

Perhaps the loneliness in your smile resembles me

Perhaps it is because the stars that determine your fate are the same as mine

Perhaps the long night is especially lonesome

That is why, back-to-back, we wait for daybreak

-----------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------

Bright green eyes blinked open, scanning the unfamiliar surroundings. The bed he slept on now had black covers and a warm body. But it wasn't Karasu... nor Hiei. He was to tired to read the yokai, so he closed his eyes again, allowing himself to be pulled closer, though emitted a small whimper. Maybe a rib broke while he was in Karasu's care?

"Wake up, old friend." a voice. A familiar one. A hateful one. Kurama opened his eyes wide before noting the voice had only concern. "We need to fix you up and send you home..." Kurama nodded in agreement to Yomi's statement. Home. That sounded good. Unconciously he let out a murr, moving closer to the body once that hand ran though his hair. it knew where to go, what hurt most. "Though you seem to be insistant on being lazy..." A rich luagh filled the room and Kurama realized, alot of that hatred was gone.

"Yomi... so- mmph?" His lips were quickly covered softly by the elder's and he allowed his eyes to drift shut. It wasn't that he was a whore, he just needed the affection. Yomi wasn't hurting him. So he swore to stop him when things went further. Then he swore to stop him after he lost his shirt, again when he lost his pants, and then it was to late. Kurama didn't mind though. Yomi was a past lover as well. So when Yomi made the offer they bathe together Kurama accepted. And once again he didn't resist the goat demon.A/N: Is he a Goat Demon?

Kurama rested under the covers, exhuasted for the day. Luckily Yomi had a meeting. Kurama had no clue how many more times he could go with his old friend. Obviously not too many more. He yawned and nuzzled into the pillow, only slightly aware of someone walking in and kissing him on the forehead.

The next morning they ate breakfast in the dining room. Kurama was amazed by the renovations from the last time he was here. It was a lot more pleasent looking and he had absolutly no troubles with that at all in all honesty. The food even tasted better! but then he realized it was becuase, while Yomi was eating demon food, he was enjoying human food. It was so good! He nearly blushed when he devoured the sugary pancakes. He did blush, however, when Yomi leaned over and licked the corner of his lip. And once again it lead to something far less innocent.

Despite all the movement Kurama found his wrist and ribs nearly healed. In only two days! Then again Yomi took measures not to touch those parts of his body. He smiled as he allowed the Madarin style chanboa yomi had got him touch his skin. The demon was taking him home today! HOME! He could hardly beleive it... Yomi did state a few conditions, though. One of which was he could not leave Hiei's side. Yomi had gotten an underling to pretend to be a fellow student and convinced Shiori that it was part of a study program, and 'Shuichi' would be sharing a room with a fellow member of the program. She happily understood,

Another condition was during school hours he'd remain in a crowd when exiting and hide his yokai until he reached Hiei. Kurama didn't complain here either. The third one, however, was that Kurama must not participate in Rekai Tentai A/N: Is this right?? missions. This he didn't agree on and Yomi understood why. If he didn't, Hiei couldn't and Yusuke and Kuwabara might've died.

And so, ignoring the foreboding feeling, Kurama embraced Hiei when they reached the human world. Something told Yomi that this incident was far from over.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So there it is! The New Chapter!! 3 3 3


End file.
